donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series
'' All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' is an animated television series which aired from 1996 to 1998 in syndication and on the Fox Family Channel from 1998 to 1999, with 41 half-hour episodes produced in total. It aired on Cartoon Network in 1999 to 2000. It was produced by MGM Animation and was distributed by Claster Television. Don Bluth's 1989 animated feature All Dogs Go to Heaven featured a roguish German Shepherd named Charlie who died, went to heaven, conned his way back to Earth for vengeance on his killer Carface and then found redemption through a little orphaned girl named Anne-Marie. The film was popular with audiences, spawning a sequel, All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 ''and this animated series. The theme song for the series is "A Little Heaven", written by Lorraine Feather and Mark Watters. The singers were Gene Miller of Nashville, Clydene Jackson-Edwards and Carmen Twillie. Most of the voice actors from the feature films reprised their roles in the series, including Dom DeLuise, Ernest Borgnine, Charles Nelson Reilly, Bebe Neuwirth, Sheena Easton, and Adam Wylie. Steven Weber provided the voice of Charlie B. Barkin, who was voiced in the films by Burt Reynolds and Charlie Sheen. Characters * '''Charles "Charlie" B. Barkin' (voiced by Steven Weber) * Itchiford "Itchy" Dachshund (voiced by Dom DeLuise) * Annabelle (voiced by Bebe Neuwirth) * Sasha la Fleur (voiced by Sheena Easton) * David (voiced by Adam Wylie) * Carface Caruthers (voiced by Ernest Borgnine) * Killer (voiced by Charles Nelson Reilly) * Otto (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) * The Wild Pack * Belladonna (voiced by Bebe Neuwirth) * Winifred Bessamay "Bess" de Winkerville (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Manfred (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Gerta (voiced by Tress MacNeille) Principal voice actors * Steven Weber - Charles "Charlie" B. Barkin * Dom DeLuise - Itchiford "Itchy" Dachshund * Sheena Easton - Sasha La Fleur * Bebe Neuwirth - Anabelle, Belladonna * Ernest Borgnine - Carface Caruthers * Charles Nelson Reilly - Killer Additional voices ** Carlos Alazraqui - Otto, Carlos, Pierre, Jeremy, Toodles, Spike ** Dee Bradley Baker - ** Mark Benninghofen - Lance ** Sheryl Bernstein - ** Susanne Blakeslee - ** Max Brooks - ** Anndi McAfee - Maxine, Heather ** Clancy Brown - J.C. Taggart ** Jack Carter - ** Dan Castellaneta - ** Toran Caudell - ** Glenndon Chatman - ** Pat Corley - Chief ** Jesse David Corti - ** Jamie Cronin - ** Mary-Ellen Dunbar - ** Mark Elliot - ** R. Lee Ermey - Sgt. Yorkie ** Blake Ewing - ** Craig Ferguson - ** Cameron Finley - ** Shaun Fleming - T-Bone, Puppy #1 in "When Hairy Met Silly" ** Dana Hill - Puppy #2 in "When Hairy Met Silly" ** John Forsythe - ** Bernard Fox - ** Brad Garrett - Monster Charlie, Norm ** Alice Ghostley - ** Dean Haglund - ** Jess Harnell - ** Billie Hayes - ** Sherman Howard - ** Kathy Ireland - ** Carol Kane - ** Brandan Kaplan - ** David Kaufman - ** Whitney Clare Kaufman - ** Tom Kenny - Colonel Dijon, Podsnap ** Charles Kimbrough - ** Kathy Kinney - Moxie ** Maurice LaMarche - ** Phil LaMarr - ** Andy Lawrence - ** Clea Lewis - ** Steve Mackall - ** Tress MacNeille - Winifred Bessamay "Bess" de Winkerville, Gerta, Bambella ** Megan Malanga - ** Arthur Malet - ** Danny Mann - ** Andrea Martin - ** Paige Moss - ** Randy Petersen - ** Kevin Quinn - ** Dee Dee Rescher - ** Kevin Michael Richardson - Manfred ** Alan Roberts - Corky ** Alex Rocco - ** Stephen Root - Armacost ** Lindsay Schnebly - ** Susan Silo - ** Natasha Slayton - ** Paul St. Peter - ** Cree Summer - Ivana, TV crew woman ** Hannah Swanson - Lily ** Ashley Michelle Tisdale - ** Tim Van Pelt - ** Elmarie Wendel - ** Billy West - ** April Winchell - Tiffany ** Adam Wylie - David ** Russell Young - Season 1 (1996–1997) Season 2 (1997–1998) Season 3 (1998) An All Dogs Christmas Carol Main article: An All Dogs Christmas Carol The third and final film in the saga of All Dogs Go to Heaven, that consequently is the series finale. This Christmas-related film features neither Anne-Marie nor David and is notable for concluding the series with no new episodes made to continue from where it left off. Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven